My Life Would Suck Without You
by Neurotika
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are best friends. They were born on the same day, in the same hospital and for the first few hours of their lives, their families shared a room. This story follows Bella and Edward as they grow up and their lives change. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie Swan – September 13****th**** 1989 – Forks General Hospital – Maternity Wards.**

"One more push Mrs Swan, just one more," the nurse coaxed my screaming wife.

"Come on Ren," I whispered in her ear, "one more honey."

She gripped my hand tight and squeezed as she tried to push our child into the world, no doubt trying to inflict pain on me in return for the pain I was causing her at this moment. Three minutes later, my wife's screams of agony were joined by a smaller cry.

"Congratulations Mr & Mrs Swan, it's a girl." The same nurse announced to us with a smile.

_I have a daughter._

I looked down at Renee smiling. "We have a daughter Ren." I grinned wider when the nurse asked me to cut the cord.

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Isabella." Renee gasped from her spot on the bed, closing her eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The nurse noted as she took our daughter away to get cleaned up.

After Isabella was cleaned and wrapped up, she was handed to my wife. I looked down at my two girls. _My family._

In the maternity ward, I sat at the side of Renee's bed while she slept, holding our daughter in my arms. I was still having a hard time getting my head around the fact that she was here and real, in my arms.

I heard a squeal from across the room and noticed another man in my position, next to his wife but holding a blue bundle and trying to keep the little squirt in the pushchair quiet.

"Shh, Emmett." I heard him say, "Mommy's sleeping."

"Daddy, Em baby." The little boy frowned. It was comical seeing that little boy frowning up at his father.

"Emmett, if you promise me you'll stay quiet, you can hold the baby."

I watched the little boy nod furiously in agreement with his father, who arranged himself so that the little boy was sitting on his knee whilst he clutched the blue bundle with his chubby little hands.

"Emmy baby Daddy!" He squealed.

"Emmett!"

"Emmy shhh." He smiled.

"That's right son, Emmett be quiet while mommy sleeps."

The man looked over at me, "Sorry about the noise, he's a little over-excited today." He smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled back, "Congratulations."

"You too!"

"Emmy baby!" The little boy squeaked again before squinting up at his father and saying firmly, "Emmy night-nights Daddy."

"Ok, son, give me your brother."

The little boy squealed indignantly as he let go reluctantly of his little brother and climbed off his father's knee and into his pushchair.

I got up and walked over to them, re-arranging Isabella in my arms, "Do you mind if I sit with you, my wife isn't very talkative at the moment." I chuckled.

"Of course. My name's Carlisle. The squealer there is Emmett and this little one is Edward Anthony Cullen." He smiled at his son.

"Charlie." I said, sitting down next to him, "this is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Nice to meet you both. How much does Isabella weigh?"

"Seven pounds on the nose." I said proudly. I looked down at my beautiful girl then back to Carlisle, "what about Edward?"

"Six pounds and thirteen ounces." He smiled down at the blue bundle.

The conversation flowed easily between us. I found that Carlisle and his wife, Esme had just moved to Forks from Seattle with their adopted son, Emmett.

"We had a lot of problems trying to conceive," he told me with a sad smile, "We were told there was a high chance it would never happen, so we adopted Emmett when he was four months old, two months later, Esme tells me she's expecting. I was shocked to say the least. We now have two kids under two. "

"That's gonna be tough. How old is Emmett?"

"He's fifteen months old now. Just walking and no more, but quite a talker for his age we've been told. Everyone thinks it's cute, but you try getting him to pipe down." He chuckled.

We talked about our careers. I told him of my recent promotion to Chief of Police in Forks, while he was a doctor here in Forks General and a successful paediatric surgeon. We spoke about our wives, I told him about my scatter-brained Renee, her art, all the little things she does that make me smile.

We were mid-way through discussing the pros and cons of home schooling when two nurses came into the room.

"Feeding time." One of them announced with a smile.

"I'll talk to you later no doubt." Carlisle smiled at me before gently shaking his wife. I crossed the room to do the same.

Renee fed her first. The nurse showed us how to burp her and wash her. Then came my favourite, _nappy changes._

_Wipe front to back. Wipe front to back. Wipe front to back. Wipe front to back. Wipe front to back. Wipe front to back._

I ran it like a mantra through my head. I didn't know girls had to just wipe one way. The nurse mentioned infections in certain bits. I was grossed out. Very grossed out. No way in hell my daughter is getting an infection in her… her… _flower._

I looked over at Carlisle and his wife; they were both confident, it was apparent by the way the nurse was standing, just observing them. I gave him a shaky smile.

"Don't be nervous Chief Swan," our nurse said, "You're doing everything just right." She patted my arm and started talking to my wife. I held my newly fed, burped and changed daughter in my arms. She wriggled slightly in my grip and opened her eyes, staring right up at me.

"Hey baby girl." I whispered to her, grinning like the fool I was, "How're you doing?"

Her dark eyes were trained on my face for another few minutes before she shut them and fell asleep again.

"I guess you've had a hard day too." I whispered to her. I looked back to the bed where Ren was. She was exhausted, I could tell by the little smile she had on her face, her eyelids drooping, "Ren, get some sleep hon. you look beat."

Three hours passed by. Carlisle and I talked most of the time while our wives slept. I reluctantly handed my daughter to her mother when we were ready to leave.

Carlisle and I swapped numbers as we were heading out of the door with our respective wives and children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Esme Cullen – September 13****th**** 1990 - The Cullen Residence – Forks**

"Emmett, darling, please put the bottle down, it's not yours sweetheart, its Isabella's." I said with a smile to my eldest son. Emmett was in the process of trying to drain all of the baby juice out of Isabella's bottle.

"I can't believe they're one today." Renee said from my side.

"I know. It feels like it was just yesterday I was in the birthing suite." I smiled.

"God, I can feel it now." She laughed, rubbing her stomach.

We both stood at the back door of the house, watching our husbands and children playing in the garden. Chief Swan was almost playing catch with Emmett. Unfortunately, Emmett's concentration often wanders to other things.

Carlisle was sitting on a blanket on the grass with Isabella and Edward. They were both bouncing where they stood as Carlisle played peek-a-boo, all three of them hiding their eyes before shouting peek-a-boo. In the children's case it was more of a high pitched squeal.

Edward turned away from his father and pointed, squealing, at me.

"Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He screeched, Isabella joining him, screeching too then giggling.

Edward and Isabella grew quickly. Even although Isabella had weighed more than Edward when they were born, he was now both heavier and taller. Both of them took their first steps the same day. Renee had brought Isabella over as she does every day. Both of us had a tough time when the babies came. Carlisle had just started a new job at Forks General, which meant long shifts, leaving me by myself with two children under two to look after. Charlie had just been promoted to Chief of Police here in Forks, also meaning longer shifts and a husband who was mostly absent for Renee.

So Renee and I helped each other out, we supported one another while our men were working, chatting and sharing the load of three children between us. She had brought Isabella over as usual and sat her on the floor beside Edward. They sat there together, gurgling at each other and grinning when Edward pulled himself onto his feet using the sofa as a handrail with Isabella following his lead. They squealed at us as if to say 'look at me mommy' and started walking. Edward got four steps before falling on his bottom, Isabella did better, and she got a total of seven before joining Edward on the floor.

"Mommy? Emmy nummy." Emmett said, clutching onto my leg and breaking me out of my memories.

"It's nearly time for cake Emmett." I whispered to him, "If you can be a good boy and get Edward and Isabella's bottles for me, you can have a special piece."

As I knew he would, Emmett rushed off to where Carlisle sat and lifted one bottle before running back to hand it to me and going to fetch the other before standing in front of me and grinning.

"Emmy nummy, Mommy." He said stomping his little foot. Renee and I laughed at his little display. Emmett was a very compliant child; he would do everything you asked of him without the temper tantrum beforehand. That is, until it comes to food. When Emmett is hungry, he'll tell you repeatedly until he's stuffing his face.

"Come on pumpkin, let's get you a sandwich." I smiled, lifting his little body off the floor and resting him on my hip.

"Emmy cake, Mommy. Emmy cake."

I sighed, knowing that attempting to feed him anything other than the cake I had promised would be futile. I looked over at Renee.

"We better call the troops in." She chuckled, "I don't think I can handle an Emmett food tantrum today."

I grinned at her as she walked outside to gather our children and husbands. I strapped Emmett into his booster seat at the dining room table and arranged Edward and Isabella's high-chairs so they were together. Usually, they couldn't be together at meal times, we learned after the 'spaghetti incident' as its known now. Renee, I and the three children were covered in tomato sauce and pasta pieces. Emmett, of course, ate his entire lunch first, before being helplessly pelted with food from the tots.

I heard the indignant squeal from Isabella as she was carried inside. Charlie was trying to reason with her, and failing.

"Come on honey, it's just easier for all of us this way. If we left it to you to get here yourself, we'd be here all day." He said, trying to retain his grip on the squirming child, "Izzy, baby, look… cake."

I held my arms out to Carlisle, taking Edward from his grasp. For all that Edward could walk; he only did so when he had to. Once Edward and Isabella were strapped into their chairs, Renee brought through the joint birthday cake with the candles lit. The adults sang happy birthday, Emmett tried, whilst the other two just squeaked along with us. A camera was clicked once the birthday boy and girl started digging into their cake and throwing pieces at each other.

Once Emmett had his fill of cake, he announced to us that it was bed time. Carlisle hauled him out of his chair and passed him around for the goodnight hugs and kisses.

I held him up to Edward and Isabella.

"Nighty night Eddie." He said, slavering on his brother before turning to Isabella, "Nighty night Isybee."

"Night Emmett." I said to him, nuzzling his nose and making him giggle.

"Nighty night Mommy." He said before reaching to his father and disappearing upstairs to bed.

Edward and Isabella were both getting drowsy; I turned to Renee, "I think its bed time for two special people too."

She giggled quietly before un-strapping her daughter and bidding us all a goodnight.

I gave the dining room a quick clean as Edward sat in his chair, sleepily watching me. Once I was done, I lifted up my youngest son from his chair and cradled him in my arms.

"This time last year Edward, I was holding you just like this," I whispered to him, watching his eyes close gently, "and I rocked you to sleep just like this." I smiled down at his sleeping form, "Goodnight my beautiful boy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Renee Swan – September 1****st**** 1993 – Forks Elementary School – Forks**

I stood at the gates of the school, holding on to my daughter's hand. I looked around and found Esme fussing over both Edward and Emmett. I walked over to them after Isabella wriggled out of my grip and ran at Edward stopping inches from him and giggling as she fell over.

"We're going to school today, just like Emmett." She said as she scrambled up from the ground and started bouncing on the spot.

"I know." He smiled nervously, "But Emmett says that school is horrible and they don't let you play with your toys and that lunch sucks."

"Edward!" Esme scolded him, "Where did you hear that word?"

"Daddy says it all the time. He says that the Mariners suck this season and that-"

"That's enough darling. That's not a nice thing to say, please don't say it again."

"Ok Mommy."

I looked nervously over at Esme. She smiled at me, "Don't worry, Ren, they'll be absolutely fine."

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Mommy, Edward and I are going to play with Emmett." Isabella told me, tugging on my hand.

"Ok sweetheart." I said, straightening out her clothes and smoothing down her hair, "Be good, be nice to people and do as your told." I smiled, "I'll see you at three o'clock."

"Bye mommy." She said, hugging me in my crouched position.

"Bye Bells." I kissed her on the nose.

Esme stood beside me and patted my shoulder as I watched my daughter run off into the playground, clutching Edward's hand. She tripped once but he helped her back up. My clumsy baby. The pair of them are inseparable, I suppose Esme and I didn't help when they were younger and around each other all day.

"They'll be fine." She said to me, rubbing my shoulder, "They'll be perfectly fine, they've always got each other."

They'll always have each other.

I pottered around the house all day. Eventually, bored to tears, I looked at the clock in the kitchen. 12pm. Midday. I gasped; disappointed that so little time had passed. The whole house was spotless by the time 2pm came. I managed to busy myself with a magazine until half past and then jumped the gun a little, and headed to pick Isabella up.

I sat for twenty minutes in the car, outside the school, praying that time would pass quickly and I would have my child back. I missed her. My days usually passed in a flurry of giggles and talking to her. Today had been the single most boring day of my life.

I heard the bell ring, signalling the end of the school day. I got out of my car and walked to the gate, waiting to see my daughter running towards me.

"How's your day been?" a voice beside me asked. I turned around and noticed Esme smiling at me.

"The most boring day I've ever had." I said to her flatly.

"I thought as much. Mine was the same. I forgot what it's like to have a completely empty house. It's far too quiet." She nodded towards the school, "Here come our noisemakers."

I turned and watched as Edward and Isabella came running out of the school and towards us, still holding hands with each other. I wondered briefly if they had let go of one another at all today. I crouched down as they neared us and scooped my baby into my arms.

"I missed you squirt." I whispered to her, giving her a squeeze before setting her down on her feet and saying goodbye to Esme, who was trying to stop Emmett picking on Edward.

I walked over to my car, strapping Isabella into her seat in the car and got in the driver seat.

"How was school Isabella?" I asked her, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Mommy, I like school. Me and Edward got to play with other people today. There's a boy called Mike. He played with us. And my teacher is called Miss Flett and she's really nice, she let me and Edward sit together at lunchtime. Edward had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and he gave me half of his and I gave him half of mine…"

I listened to her talk about her day, filling me in on every minute detail. As I pulled in to our house, she was still talking. I saw Charlie's cruiser in the drive and knew that he would get the same description of her day. I unstrapped her and let her run in to the house screaming on her father.

I grabbed her backpack and walked into the house. I heard her voice coming from the living room and Charlie's reply. I stood in the door way and watched her sitting on her father's lap, telling him about her day.

I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Cullen – February 14****th**** 1996 - The Swan residence – Forks**

"Bella? Will you marry me?" I asked her, looking up from the picture I was drawing for my Mommy.

"OK." She said back to me, still staring at her colouring book.

"You can't marry Izzybee." Emmett said to me from Uncle Charlie's magic chair.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Duh, because you're seven."

"I can marry Eddie if I want to Emmy." Bella told him.

"Let's go tell Mommy and Daddy." I said to her. She stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen where my Mommy and Daddy were.

"Mommy, Daddy, Eddie and I have something to tell you." She looked up at Uncle Charlie and Auntie Ren.

"What is it honey?" Auntie Ren said to Bella with a smiley face.

"Eddie and me are going to get married." She said to everyone.

"Why are you getting married at seven years old?" Uncle Charlie asked us.

"Because I love my Bella and Mommy says that when you love someone, you marry them." I said. I watched as my Mommy and Daddy smiled at each other. I copied them and smiled at my Bella.

"Bella, do you want to marry Edward?" Mommy asked her.

"Yes because I love Eddie and you said that when you love someone you marry them."

"Well, there we go; we've got a wedding to plan Renee." My mommy said to Auntie Ren with a smiley face. I like it when my Mommy has a smiley face. It makes me have a smiley face too. I smiled at Bella again. I like it when Bella has a smiley face too. I don't like it when Bella gets a sad face.

"When can we get married?" Bella asked.

"When you're eighteen." Uncle Charlie told her before laughing with the other grown-ups.

"See," Emmett said from behind Bella and me, "I told you that you can't get married."

"Just watch Emmy. One day me and Eddie will get married." Bella told him, stomping her foot, before she pulled me by the hand back to the living room to finish our colouring in.

**A/N: Thank you soooooooooooo much to all of you who reviewed. You're awesome! And another massive thank you to all of you lovely lovely people who put My Life Would Suck Without You into your favourites or alerts. You also rock. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabella Swan – June 7****th**** 2000 – Cullen Residence – Forks.**

I walked up the steps to Eddie's house. I didn't even bother knocking, I was here so often that I was part of the furniture as it is.

"Is anyone home?" I yelled from the hall. I heard the rumbling and thuds that was Emmett and Eddie trying to come downstairs at the same time.

"Bella?" Esme asked, "What are you doing here honey?" she finished, walking over to give me a hug.

"Mom and Dad are crying." I told her, frowning, "They said that my Granny was dead. What does that mean? They won't tell me."

Esme pulled away and I looked up into her green eyes, they were the same colour as my Eddie's eyes, except hers were filling up with tears.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry sweetheart." She whispered, pulling me into another hug. I liked it when Esme hugged me.

"What does it mean?" I asked her softly, "Why did they say that Granny was dead? What does that mean?"

"Come through to the kitchen sweetheart, I'll make you up a sandwich."

I followed her through to the kitchen. Eddie and Emmett came and sat next to me at the breakfast bar.

"Hey Izzy." Emmett said with a mouthful of apple, "What's up?"

"My Granny is dead." I told him.

"Mom? What does that mean that my Bella's Granny is dead?" Eddie asked.

"Ok, well." She stopped and stared at us for a minute, "You're all so young for this," She whispered.

"But what did Mom and Dad mean when they said that my Granny Swan was dead?"

"It means that she's in heaven now sweetheart, with the angels."

"Like Toady and Tadpole?" Emmett asked.

"Yes sweetie, just like your little fishes."

"So, if Granny is in heaven and she's with Toady and Tad that means that I won't be able to see her again doesn't it."

"I'm sorry honey," Esme smiled sadly at me, "That's exactly what it means."

"I didn't get to say goodbye." I said to the counter top. I saw the world starting to wobble.

"It'll be ok Bella." Eddie said from beside me, taking hold of one of my hands, "I'll never go to heaven without you. We'll be like Toady and Tad."

I smiled at Eddie. He makes me smile a lot.

"Do you promise?" I asked him, tears streaming down my face.

"I promise."

**A/N: Guys, I'm sorry the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. They WILL get longer eventually.**

**MegaThanks to all of you lovely people who reviewed and put this story into your favourites or alerts. You guys rock!!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Guys, I'm soooooooooo sorry for the wait. I've had some serious technical difficulties, mainly that my best friend stole my laptop for a week and a half. Af first I was annoyed, but she softened me up with my god-daughter's birthday cake. Ha ha.**

**So here it is, enjoy.**

**Alice Brandon – August 30****th**** 2001 – Volterra Children's Home – Seattle**

I watched the pretty couple walk through to the office. No doubt looking for a baby to adopt. As Ashley pointed out to me two weeks ago, no one wants a twelve year old girl. And again, as Ashley pointed out, even if they did, they wouldn't want me.

Freak. That's what they call me. I'm the little freak.

I'm too short, too skinny, I'm too smart and they all hate me for it.

Not that I care or anything. It would just be nice to have one friend. The boy in my dreams is my best friend, but there's the problem, he's in my dreams. I don't even know his name.

The couple left the office and walked through our "home." Volterra would be great if it wasn't for the fact that we all had no where else to go, try lumping thirty kids together, all ages, with no escape, no getting away from them. This place is my only memory. I woke up here one day and all I knew was that my name was Alice Brandon, I was born on October 1st 1989 and that I don't like meat.

"Alice Brandon." _Marcus. Shit. _"Alice Brandon." He said firmly. His voice had an edge to it. I can only imagine that we're the cause of his hard voice.

"Yes Marcus?" I said standing up from the corner I was sitting in.

"Office. Now." He barked as he started walking away. I followed him. Somehow I felt as if I was walking to my death. I walked into the grey office and stood by the door, nervously playing with the cuffs of my shirt.

"Marcus?" I asked. He looked up and smiled at me. I was taken aback. I hadn't seen Marcus smile since he started here two years ago.

"Alice, did you notice the couple that came in today?" He asked gently, I nodded, "They were looking for a little girl to complete their family." _Little girl? Why is he telling me this, I'm not a little girl._ "They are coming back in half an hour with their sons to meet you."

"Me?" I squeaked, "But I thought you said they were looking for a little girl?"

"They saw you, sitting in your corner, and asked about you. I told them about you and the woman told me, flat out, without even consulting her husband or wanting to speak to you that they were taking you home today."

"I'm leaving?" I squeaked again. Marcus smiled wider and nodded. "I'm really leaving?" The tears started before I could stop them. I was finally leaving Volterra.

"Now," He said, the edge returning to his voice, "Alice, you have fifteen minutes to pack your possessions. Then you are to return to me. We have paperwork to complete before I can hand you over to the Cullen's."

I was out of the room like a shot. I ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and burst into my shared room and grabbed the hold-all that belonged to me. I stuffed my extra pair of shoes into it, cleared out my bedside table and was back in Marcus' office in less than five minutes.

The paperwork seemed to never end. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the office door.

"Come in." Marcus barked roughly, Jenny, the office assistant walked in and smiled at me. She was the only person in this place that would willingly talk to me.

"Hi Alice." She said, smiling at me, "Marcus, the Cullen's are back, shall I send them in?"

"Of course you should!" He grinned.

I watched the empty doorway suddenly filled with five people. A gorgeous woman, with caramel coloured hair and a kind smile stood at the front, holding hands with the tall blonde man. Two boys stood behind them, one taller and more muscled than the other, with dark curly hair. The other boy was shorter, around the same height as the woman, with auburn hair and holding hands with a brown-haired girl.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen, nice to see you again," Marcus paused, noticing the girl, "I thought you said you only had sons?"

"We do," Mrs Cullen told him, ushering the boys forward, "This is Emmett," She patted the tall one on the arm, "and Edward," she pointed to the other boy, "This is Isabella, Edward's best friend. She's as good as family though."

"Yeah we can't get rid of her." The tall one named Emmett chuckled, nudging the girl, who scowled at him before laughing.

"Ignore him Bella." Edward said, wearily to her, "Idiot." He whispered to the other boy. I stood up from the chair next to Marcus and introduced myself to the boys. I shook hands with the big one first.

"My name is Alice; I'm your new sister." I smiled.

"Cool. Mind if I call you squirt?" He grinned.

"No problemo, Hulk." I grinned back. He laughed a booming laugh.

"I like her Mom; she's definitely one of us." He said wrapping one meaty arm around the woman.

After being introduced to the rest of the family, I was on my way to my new home, to become a Cullen.

_Alice Cullen._ I thought to myself._ I like the sound of that._

**A/N: Yes, another one. I just want to say a massive thankyou to all of you that reviewed. It makes my day when I come home from work to read your reviews. Thank you so much! **

**N xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **** Yes, you have seen this right, it is in fact and update. The delay between chapters is inexcusable and I'm sorry for keeping all of you waiting. I'll endeavour to make the updates regular again. Thanks to all of you who have previously reviewed or added MLWSWY to your favourites or alerts, you're awesome.****  
**

**Enjoy.**

**Bella Swan – March 22****nd**** 2002 (Age 12) – Swan Residence – Forks**

Eddie and I ran up the porch steps and through the front door. Dad's cruiser was in the drive way, even although it was a school day. Dad was never home when we finished school, especially on a Friday afternoon.

"Mom?" I yelled as Eddie slammed the front door behind him, pushing past me to go into the kitchen and eat his homework sandwich. Mom always has sandwiches ready for us coming home from school.

"Aunt Ren's not here Bells." Eddie said, throwing his bag onto the kitchen table and shrugging, "maybe she's out?"

"I don't know. Dad's cruiser's here though." I noticed the confused look on his face, "I know, weird."

I dropped my bag on the floor and shouldered open the living room door. Dad was sitting in his recliner, looking lost. His eyes were red and puffy, like Alice's eyes get when Jessica Stanley makes her cry in the locker room after gym class.

"Daddy?" I asked softly, "Where's Mom?"

He hiccupped and sniffed, looking at me with watery eyes. I was worried now.  
"Mom's gone honey." His voice sounded like Papa Swan's does. Papa Swan smokes a lot. I mean a lot.

"What do you mean she's gone? When will she be back?"

Dad handed me a piece of crumpled up paper.

_Charlie, _

_I just can't any more. I'm sorry. I'll call when I get somewhere._

_Tell Bella I love her._

_Renee. X_

My Mom has left us. It was like someone pulling the plug out of the bath tub when you're still in it. All of the water just sort of spirals away and you're left in an empty tub - cold, wet and naked as the day you were born.

My Mom has left us.

I crawled onto Dad's lap, hugging him as I snotcried all over him. He rubbed my back in circles, like he always does when I'm upset.

"Bells?" I heard Eddie's voice from behind us, "What's happened?"

I half threw the balled up note at him, "Mom's gone."

Saying it out loud made it worse. I cried harder, clinging on to my Dad for dear life. Eddie's hand was stroking my hair.

Dad let me cry a while, then he rubbed my back once more and shifted, motioning for me to get up.

"Homework," He sighed, "I'll make the sandwiches."

Eddie and I groaned. Dad's sandwiches sucked. I held Eddie's hand as we walked to the kitchen.

"I'll never leave you Bellie, I promise."


End file.
